


Two Words to Shape the Future

by HypnosThanatosTwin



Series: Words to Find your Soul [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Insecurities, M/M, and going way beyond - Len, christmas-ish, doubts, surprise letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosThanatosTwin/pseuds/HypnosThanatosTwin
Summary: Our favourite pair of thieves get an unexpected letter, causing them to turn over their lives? Well, maybe a little.





	Two Words to Shape the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the boys :) Enjoy!

Christmas season is just about to start and Len is looking forward to the chilly temperatures that usually start just after Christmas. He has finished getting presents over the last months (he likes to be prepared and when he sees something, he buys it. (Well, most of the time it ends up inside his pockets, with no recollection of how it got there. It just happens, okay?)). Not that he celebrates Christmas, he _is_ Jewish after all, even though he never practises it. But give him an excuse to shower his loved ones in presents and he’ll take it. And Mick is Christian theoretically, so who cares.

He is on his way to one of their more permanent hideouts and tragically the weather is not in that nice cold space right now, but in the depressing, drizzling, windy state of chilling you out not matter what clothes you wear kind of state. He can feel Micks content warmth through the bond they share and his lips quirk into a hint of a smile as he burrows deeper into his jacket to escape the rain. As he enters the building he shakes off what he can of the water dripping from his clothes and he opens his post box with shaking fingers. Advertisement, advertisement, coupon for a fast food joint he never heard of, a notice from his medical insurance and a big white envelope with some official looking acronym stamp. Everything but the last two automatically lands in the bin just besides the post boxes and he makes his way up the stairs.

He starts humming halfway up, some annoying pop song that’s been stuck in his head since yesterday morning. Something horribly catchy and nothing will make it go away until it has had its course, so he has given up the fight. Lisa had laughed at him when they had met at lunch, yesterday and he had laughed right back, when he caught her humming it, as they said their goodbyes two hours later. 

“Len, that you?” Mick greets him from the living room as he enters their apartment, he can hear the TV running in the background. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” he calls back, putting the letters on the side drawer and getting out of his soaked jacket and shoes. A quick trip to the bathroom and he swaps out his drenched jeans for a comfortable pair of pants as well. He grabs the envelopes on his way to Mick and leans against the back of the couch to greet his husband with a kiss. Mick turns towards him, twisting slightly from his position on the sofa, before turning back to the TV. 

Len opens the big letter first, frowning a little as he had no idea who it could be from. He pulls out the small stack of sheets of paper and curses in surprise when he registers the words printed on the first page. It catches Micks attention.

“What is it?” he asks, slightly alarmed at the emotions rolling off of his soul-mate. 

“It’s… from an adoption agency.” Len replies slowly, as if unsure that this is true. Now Mick sits up and pauses his show, before fully turning to Len. 

“What?” his face turns incredulous. “Really?”

“Yes.” still a drag on the word and Len rounds the sofa, to fall down besides his husband. Mick leans in and reads the first lines of the opening letter. It’s true. They are contacted by an honest to god adoption agency. (Huh.)

“This shouldn’t happen, we’re criminals.” Len says still in a daze and Mick hums in agreement, but then breaks off.

“Well you did blackmail the Flash to erase all of our criminal records.” he gently reminds his soul-mate, whose hands begin to shake and he takes the stack of papers from him. 

“Shit, I did, didn’t I?” Len blinks.

“And you do always send our tax stuff in on time, we’re married, so on paper we do look like prime candidates, I suppose.” Mick continues, trying to gauge Lens reaction to this. They both would have liked to have children, but with their lives as supervillains, the involvement in the Families and general criminal shenanigans, it wasn’t an option. Still isn’t, really. 

Mick turns over the first page and finds that the introductory letter is followed with a collection of children looking for parents to adopt them.

“What are you doing? Don’t look at those!” Len scolds with an unfamiliar rasp in his voice, while he takes the letter from his hands and puts it out of his reach. 

“I’m just looking, aren’t you curious?” Mick asks, trying to catch Lens gaze, but his husband doesn’t look at him, instead his gaze is intently studying the wall of books surrounding their TV-setup. 

“We can’t really help any of them, all of our reasons of why we can’t adopt still stand, despite us being legally able to now. There is no point to looking at them, except to break our hearts.” Len replies, his voice growing colder towards the end. He meets Micks gaze now and Mick is reminded of the first time he really looked at Len, something strong and broken. He leans over and presses a kiss to the corner of Lens frowning mouth.

“Okay, boss.” he whispers. “I’ll start dinner. How was your talk with the Russians, Dima giving you any troubles?” He pulls away and makes his way towards their kitchen. There is a moment of silence before he hears Len following him into the kitchen.

“Just the usual, you know how he likes to posture a little, but nothing worth mentioning. He’s busy with preparing for the Christmas holidays anyways, his father has threatened to come over the big pond to visit.” Len takes the opportunity to change the subject. They continue talking about their day through dinner and cuddle up for a movie in the evening. The letter is not mentioned again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mick wakes up in the middle of the night, his arms empty and the rest of the bed is as well. He squints at his phone, 2:23 am. He sinks back into his pillow, trying to decide if he should go search for Len, because sometimes his soul-mate did need time for himself to figure out his emotions. Then he thinks about everything that happened today and over the last year and he rolls out of bed with a sigh. 

He shuffles out of their bedroom, following the shimmer of warm light towards their kitchen, where he finds Len sitting at the kitchen table with all the kids profile pages spread out into neat rows. Len startles slightly as Micks hand lands on the side of his neck, but relaxes into it as his thumb moves up and down the knobs of Lens spine in a calming notion. 

“What are you planning?” Mick asks, his eyes roaming the profiles, trying to find a pattern Len might have sorted them in. It’s easy to find, they’re sorted by age and type. Bond orphans on the left, non-bond orphans on the right. 

Len sighs, frustrated. 

“Nothing.” he answers, defeated. “I’m planning nothing.”

Mick shifts and puts his arms around his husbands shoulders, giving him a light hug.

“Then I’ll just burn them.” Mick replies casually and Len leans his head against his shoulders. 

“Yes, burn them.” 

Lens back leans against his chest as they’re both standing on their balcony and watch the balls of paper catch fire one after the other. 

“I know we have good reasons to not adopt children and both of us are selfish enough not to change those reasons in favour of it, but this was easier when it actually wasn’t an option we could choose.” Len speaks up suddenly and Micks breath catches. Blue eyes meet hazel and Len leans up to press his lips to Micks. 

“Yeah.” Mick croaks between butterfly kisses. “We’d be good at it, look how Lisa turned out.”

Len snorts a breath of laughter at that, making Mick smile. “Hey, I didn’t say we’d be perfect.”

“No, we wouldn't be.” Len agrees. “But you’re right. I think we would be good, too.”

They watch as the last flakes of ashes glimmer and are blown away by the wind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next four weeks fly by and before they know it Christmas morning arrives and they watch Lisa and her soul-mate gush about the fashionable blue diamond drop earrings that Len gifted Jesse. Mick is smiling at his new silver lighter, that clicks shut with a very satisfying snap and Len was planning to use that lighter to make some fantastic memories in the next months. 

There is a moment when the conversation between them lulls, Jesses gaze wanders over them, still a little unsure in their company, but Len is sure that it will pass quickly. 

“Well, we’ll make our way back to Jesses. I’ll expect you both for dinner at 7, the goose should be done by then… hopefully.” Lisa announced, packing up their presents. The women leave them behind in silence, after the door falls shut behind them. 

“I wanted to propose something to you.” Len speaks up and gets up to get a folder out from one of his drawers. He holds it out towards Mick. “It’s… an idea, and _if_ you don’t want to do it, that’s absolutely alright.”

Mick takes it and opens it up, his gaze immediately caught on the heading. 

“An orphanage?” he asks, his hazel eyes fly over the pages. “You have the numbers pretty much figured out already.” 

“I do. I also spoke with Matt and Foggy, they have declared their support in the legal department, should we decide to go forward with this.” Len states. “I don’t want you to feel any pressure about this, though.”

Len studies Mick, whose snapping his lighter open and shut, open and shut, open and shut. 

“This is a lot of responsibility and not something we have ever planned to do with our lives. We’re both thieves, both of us have murdered people, you’re Captain Cold and I’m Heatwave. Why don’t all the reasons that stop us from adopting a single child, stop us from adopting a whole house full of children?”

“I know that Mick, I know. Maybe I’m just getting old. Maybe I’m getting soft. We have all that money that’s just sitting around gathering interest and it can’t save me or Lisa from our past and it can’t save you from having been shoved from foster-parent to foster-parent, but maybe it can save some of these children.” 

Mick starts rubbing at his mouth, one of his hands reaching out towards Lens. He grabs onto it, noticing how cold and clammy it is. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Mick mumbles. “This is a massive decision, Len. Massive amounts of responsibility and we’d have to change our lives.” they tighten their grip on each other. 

“We would manage it from the shadows, Mick. You are right, with our backgrounds, we can’t officially be associated with this, but if we find the right people to manage it, to care and educate and help, shouldn’t we try?” he leans in and presses a kiss to Micks cheek. “You don’t have to decide now, just… think about it?”

Click, flare, snap. Click, flare, snap. Click, flare, snap. Click, flare, snap.

“I want them to have all the chances they would have, if they had parents. If they want to go study literature or chemistry or architecture, I want them to have the opportunity to do that.” Micks eyes blaze when he looks up at Len. “I want those kids to grow up without all of this baggage that will keep most of them down. Can we do that?”

Len shifts forward and their lean their heads against each other, the bond between them opening with shared emotions. 

“We will.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Some Day In the Future_

Cameron slowly breathes in, holds her breath and then breathes out. Shit, she’s nervous. No need to worry, she’s come this far. And what are the chances, right? She reaches out to grasp the hands of Ellis and Makim besides her, siblings in all but blood, who have been with her through this journey. She listens to the prepared speech of her assistant out front and knows she is about to be called out. Another breath, another squeeze, then she lets go and steps forwards. 

“And here she is, your newly elected Senator, Cameron Alvarado.” 

“Thank you Sascha.” she takes over and steps forwards to face the press. Her eyes roam the room and notice a pair of men at the back entrance, caps pulled deep into their faces, one broad and slightly hunched, the other straight backed and leaner. Her fast paced heart starts to calm down as her gaze catches on them and she looks on to meet the eyes of the reporters. 

“If anyone had told me I would stand here twenty years ago, my twelve year old self would have laughed in their face and probably cried herself to sleep, because she knew it was preposterous to even think it.” she begins, voice tinted with humor, though she remembers many a night were she doubted her dreams could come true. “And I wouldn’t stand here in front of you, if I hadn’t had the fortune to get send to the Central City Treasure Orphanage. I had a lot of growing up to do and they are the reason I and most of my siblings are the people they are now. They made sure we could follow our dreams and there isn’t a day were I’m not thankful for every opportunity they made sure I could get.” she grins and the reporters are eating it up with smiles and the occasional cheer. 

Her gaze drifts to the backdoor again, were the man with the confident posture is being shoved slightly by the broad shouldered one, before he is being pulled in, to receive a quick kiss, almost dislodging their caps. She turns back towards the reporters, continuing her speech with all the things she had established in her campaign and her goals for the future, now that she had been elected. The next time her gaze drifts towards the back, the two men are gone. There is a slight pang in her chest, but she keeps talking. They came, that is all that matters. 

With new courage and drive she faces her future.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this got a little bit out of hand, but Len wanted to adopt all of them and found a way to do it. And Mick did not stop him, the enforcer to Lens ideas :)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
